This invention is related to a bow string release having a slot for receiving the bow string. A pair of rollers retain the bow string in the slot until a release mechanism frees the rollers so the bow string can pass between them.
A class of bow string releases have a body with a slot or a notch for receiving the bow string. A pair of sears are mounted in a channel that is transverse to the slot. Typically, the sears comprise a pair of balls that are moveable in the channel toward and away from the notch. When the balls are adjacent one another, they restrain the bow string. When a trigger mechanism is actuated, the balls are released so that they can separate to pass the bow string between them.
Examples of such prior art may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,911 which issued Nov. 22, 1994 for "Trigger-Operated Bow String Release Device Having an Adjustable Pre-Travel"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,720 which was issued Aug. 29, 1989 for "Bow String Release Device"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,594 which was issued Sep. 13, 1983 for "Bow String Release", all to Gary J. Todd; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,835 which was issued May 22, 1990 for "Ball Bearing Type Bow String Release" to Paul L. Peck.
Another type of release employs a pair of elongated cylindrical members that slide along their axis into and out of the string retaining notch.. An example of such prior art may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,854 which was issued Dec. 10, 1991 for "Bow String Release" to Paul L. Peck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,921 which was issued Sep. 28, 1993 for "Archery Bowstring Release Device" to Gary J. Todd illustrates a bow string release having rollers carried on the outer ends of a pair of pivotally mounted calipers to control the release of the bow string.